Destiny
by angelic.someone
Summary: Hyuuga Hanabi's greatest fear is that she won't be able to escape what's been set in stone.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

A/N: A little something I couldn't get out of my head. I think Hanabi's pretty interesting, because she's not really seen much but when we do see her her forehead doesn't have the seal that Neji does. That goes against tradition since she is second-born.

This is just how I think she might see things, but since we haven't seen much of her character she might be completely OOC.

* * *

_**i.**_

Hanabi thinks she might hate her father.

She doesn't remember much about him from when she was younger. There was no need to, she finds out later on. She was destined to be a branch family member. Her father had better things to do than waste time with her. He was training the future clan head, Hanabi was of little importance.

She accepted this because it is pounded into their little Hyuuga heads (_you can't escape destiny_), and she was too young to even try. It is why the branch family members are branded at young ages, so that there is no chance of rebellion.

It changed when her father began to pay more attention to her. It was unusual but no one else paid attention to her (_just a future branch member_), so she reveled in any he gave her.

He began ignoring Hinata and focused on training her and for once, she caught a glimpse of another fate. Something different than what had been assigned to her from birth.

So she worked harder than she thought possible. She found out that she is naturally skilled and the relieved smile of her father gives her hope.

Disappointed in his first born he trained her to her limits and beyond. Still she tried to appease him, to fight stronger than ever because he has power over her destiny and that cannot be ignored.

He's never satisfied though because he looks at her cousin (_a nothing in her eyes, because he is a branch family member, a fate she has managed to escape_) with a look of yearning because Neji is perfect and his daughters are not.

This is why she fights and trains with everything she has. It's why she's learned healing jutsus, so that her father doesn't find out just how beaten and weary she is after every training. Why she's never had a good night's sleep, because every muscle in her small lithe (_still weak_) body aches.

The others looked at her in confusion because there was no need for a second child. None at all. There was no need for the head of family to train the second one. That was before they found out what a failure the first one was.

Hinata is weak and shy and everything she shouldn't be. The others looked at her shamefully, but she takes pride in that they now look at her with new eyes.

Because now she has a purpose, but it's not good enough. The Hyuugas have great pride in their traditions and in the end she is still just the second born.

So she works despite the beliefs that have been pounded into her since she was born. (_You can't escape your destiny.)_

Hanabi is willing to try.

She glances at the mirror after training. It's her own little ritual because it reminds her of how far she's come and how failure will ruin it all.

There is dirt on her face, her straight hair in disarray and cuts and bruises on her pale skin.

But it's all worth it because for now she has escaped her destiny.

Her forehead remains unblemished.

She will do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

**_ii._**

She thinks she's prevailed when she is eight and enters the Academy, forehead still clear. There are whispers around the Hyuuga compound that Hiashi is breaking their law, but they are hushed. Hinata is still not worthy and she has proven her strength. She begins to lose her ever present fear and begins to hope.

Hope that she can steal Hinata's destiny, because she is really more worthy. She almost feels bad when she rejoices at Hinata's failure. Hinata is a genin, but she is still weak and everyone in the Hyuuga compound knows it.

She failed her preliminary fight against their cousin. Neji is considered the Hyuuga genius but she's never been jealous. If anything it's he who is jealous of her.

She is almost sure that Neji hates her far more than he hates his uncle or Hinata. When he stares coldly at her with the Hyuuga eyes she looks back. There is never hate because really there is no reason to hate him. He may be stronger than her but that mark on his forehead proclaims her superior.

She is still a main branch family member and he nothing more than a branch member.

But it doesn't mean she doesn't fear him.

Neji is her greatest fear in more ways than one. He is what she could be if her father ever grows tired of her. Neji is stronger than her, but still condemned to life as a branch member. His fate remained unchanged despite his skill, and it worries her.

It was her fate to be a branch family member and lately it's become harder to fight against it because who is stupid enough to fight against fate.

After his fight with the blond. _Naruto_ she remembers smiling, Neji has changed. The boy who promised to change Hyuuga traditions. She had almost laughed, because not even the Hokage could change the ways of their family. She still looks at him differently though, because if she was able to change her destiny who is to say Naruto won't change their family's.

It would make things so much easier for her, because her second-born status still haunts her.

Her father too has begun to take more notice of Neji. She's not worried. The other members will not stand for Neji becoming the successor. The mark on his forehead goes against any hope he had of becoming head.

He says that he believes fate can be changed, but there is still that resentment in his eyes when he sees her.

She's been successful in escaping his destiny and she doesn't think he will ever forgive her.

* * *

_**iii.**_

She's not sure what to think of Hinata. Before when she was younger she remembers loving her sister more than anyone. Hinata was always so kind, and Hanabi should have seen that as weakness.

That was before she understood that because Hinata was older than her, she was destined to be marked like all the branch family.

Hinata was thrown aside and Hanabi cannot say she is the least bit sorry. Hinata is protected in ways she isn't.

Hanabi begins to grow worried when Hinata begins to get stronger. It is after the chunin exam and she is not the only one to notice. Her father begins to look at his first daughter in a new light. Hanabi tries harder than ever and her father looks at her once more in approval. Her fears are abated for the time being.

Then Hinata is promoted to chunin. Hanabi is nothing short of completely terrified. Soon some of the elders begin admiring Hinata because even though she's tried so hard, Hinata has grown to be prettier, stronger, _better _than her.

She doesn't think she will ever forgive her.

She wants to scream at her that there is no need for her to become stronger. Hinata will never be marked, but her destiny is much more precarious. She has gotten the taste of a different destiny and she can't erase it from her mind.

It is not long before she looks at Naruto more and more. She clearly hopes that he will soon be Hokage. He is her last chance of escape. He is strong and everyone begins to predict great things from him, but their current Hokage is not showing any signs of stepping down.

She remembers his promise to Neji and she just hopes he accomplishes it before it is her turn. There is nothing against marking older members of the family.

She begins to get desperate.

Time is running out and she doesn't even cry when her fate is sealed. Her father proclaims Hinata as the future Hyuuga head and she is for the first time shoved aside, forgotten.

Her purpose is gone and the fate she has tried so hard to escape has caught up with her. The seal will be placed on her a week from now at the ceremony.

She hates it even more when Hinata tries to console her.

"Hanabi-chan, if...if I could I w-would change it," she says and Hanabi looks at her in scorn.

"Nothing's changed," she says trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "You're still so weak, Hinata. You can't do anything."

Hinata looks at her, her gaze kind and sad. "I changed did...didn't I, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi stares and smiles even as her eyes begin to grow wet. Her sister grabs her in a bold hug and she doesn't push her away.

"But I can't change anymore, Hinata."

Someone's destiny cannot be changed.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed and would make my day, probably. 


End file.
